A Tradition in Affection
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: While little Homeworld is having a party. Steven and Connie are followings their tradition. Inspired by my friend @justsomedoodles on Instagram.


Little Homeworld was at a fever pitch of excitement and merriment. Gems and humans alike danced, chatted, ate and partied, together; all in celebration for Little homeschool first successful year.Everyone was enjoying the festivities in some fashion.

Pearl had found herself chatting along with a certain pink haired woman named Sabina.

Amethyst and the Famethyst was trying to get a redeemed Jasper, to try various kinds of food with more hilarious results than expected.

Garnet, who hosted the event along with Mayor Nanafua and the beetle gems, could be seen talking to various students and graduates..or dancing with herself.

Greg, Kofi, Fryman, Bill, Bismuth, and Biggs seemed found a table to play cards and chat among themselves.

Priyanka and Doug found themselves having a civil and charming discussion with the Diamonds, surprisingly enough.

Blue pearl was drawing the scene and Yellow pearl was broadcasting the party to Homeworld.

The Rutile twins manned the food,while chatting with a certain Kik and Peedee.

Fluorite who was talking with a jade, and by the gems light green, blush flirting with said jade.

Rhodonite who like Garnet was happy dancing with herself..though she did cut the rug with Jamie a bit.

Little Padparadscha found herself in the middle of a glaring contest between Leggy Ruby and Army Ruby.

Onion was manning the music, taking a page out of his older brother's book, and doing a good job at it too.

Peridot and Lapis was having a heated discussion with Ronaldo and Jane over CPH and Princess Koala,which by the shaking of the juice bowl looks like it was gonna get a bit messy.

Lars, Sadie and the cool kids(because they were not performing anymore tonight..they did 10 songs) were joking to themselves. Sadie herself was cuddle against the pink pirate pâtisserie, as she looked towards the dancing couples and partners. Both fused and not..Both humans and not.

Sabinia and Pearl,Vadalia and Yellowtail, The Barrigas, Barb and a fused Ruby, Emerald and Hessonite, Even Spinel and Pink Pearl, who seemed a lot more closer than last time they came to earth.

As she looked around though, she realized two very prominent people were missing. She knew they were there. She saw them dancing and making their rounds earlier. They, along with Greg and the gems, performed tonight.

"You ok, player 2?"

She looked up to see Lars glancing down with a comfortable smirk,causing a slight blush on the singer's face. as she turned back to the room.

"I'm alright..Just curious about where Steven and Connie went. Thought they would have been still making rounds or maybe Stevonnie would have been around."

"They're probably hold up saving something or someone..you know them two, heroic to fault."

"Didn't seem like an emergency when I saw them sneak off during our last song." Jenny's sly voice caught the tables attention as she smugly take a sip of her cola.

"Sneak off? Connie maybe..But Steven? come on."

"I know what I saw." Jenny playfully sniffed her nose and wiped a tear. " They're growing up so fast.

Buck and Sour Cream shook their head at their friends antics.

Lars smirked as he took out his phone and texted in silence. A few seconds later he started to chuckle before pocketing his phone, leaning back as he did. Sadie and the suspects looked at the rose colored resurrected with bated breath.

"What?"

His smirk annoyed them to no end.

"Where are they?"

"Ya'll talking about Steevo and Nini? Spinel and the Diamonds has been looking for them."

The teens looked over to see Amethyst with a plate of various foods in her hand.

Sour cream gave the gem a small familiar smile. "Yo, aunt Amy."

"Hey SC. That was a nice set you gave by the way. Even had Priya, WD and YD jamming" The purple gem grabbed a seat before taking a bit of her smorgasbord.

"Nice" Buck leaned back cooly as a smile graced his face. "Hey you wouldn't happen to see where Steven and Connie went right?"

Amethyst shrugged before pausing."It's the first snow of the season, Right?"

Lars stretched as he placed his arm around Sadies shoulder, before looking out the window.. "Just started."

Amethyst kept in a laugh "Yeah..They're at Connie's right now"

"Doing what?" The suspects curiousity tickled the gem to no end. She sighed with a smile.

"Tradition."

While Little Homeworld was jumping and bumping, in the living room floor of the Maheswarens residence wrapped up with quilt blankets and cotton pillows on their backs, with only natural blue of the winter moon and falling snow to light the room, sat two older teens were enjoying their own annual event.

A well-built, handsome boy with curly black locks, slightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. Dressed in a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves and a yellow star on it, and some blue denim jeans. The boy of human and diamond, the savior of the galaxy and bringer of Era 3; Steven Universe.

Sitting beside him is a beautiful and strong girl of will and body of similar age. Walnut brown skin, long black curly hair that flowed down her back as it sat on her shoulders, and dazzling black eyes. She was dressed in a tan sweater with some short jean pants. Connie Maheswaren: Crystal gem, Crystal temp, Knight, and hero in her own right.

They sat in reasonable silence, the only noise being the music app onSteven's phone, playing gentle listening music and the slight wind from outside. Beneath the cover hands were interlaced by fingers in a loving; his left, her right. She rested against his shoulder as she held a cup of hot cocoa in her hand. The perfection of this moment caused Connie to sigh.

"Hmm?" Steven arched a questioning eyebrow at his "Berry", who shook her head with a smile.

"It's nothing..Just enjoying my time."

"I would hope so...It's nice. This tradition of ours."

"Isn't it though? I look forward to the first snow just for this."

Steven face heated up as she snuggled closer. "Me too.."

"You sure you don't want to be back at the party with the others, i'm sure the diamonds would adore spending time with you."

Steven scoffed "Yeah, which is why I didn't say anything when we sneaked out. Those who know, deserve to know."

"Come on, it's sweet. Like having a little cousin, some aunts and a grandma, all wanna smother you with affection, that what extended family do."

Steven kissed his teeth at her teasing but felt entrance by her giggling melody.

"That's fine. I can do affection..It's just.." He gave her an impish grin before kissing the back of her hand. "I rather it be yours."

Connie eyes widen as she heard her heartbeat sped up. She bit her tongue from squealing as she slowly composed her face into a sly smile.

"Really, you prefer mine over theirs, you're sweet."

"No I'm truthful..They care and such and I appreciate it..but like you said it's smothering. It's not like the gems or Dads."

He spoke truthfully he kissed her hand again. "Not like yours."

She chuckled bashfully as she returned the favor.

"Now that's an interesting statement. May I inquire what makes my affection is so different?" Her voice was only half teasing as she looked at Steven, who looked red faced but willing.

"Hmm? What makes your affection stand out? I guess..the effect it has on me."

Connie smiled before she nuzzled against his chin playfully, getting a few throaty snarling from him.

"Is that one of the effects? those sounds."

Steven breathed hard as he chuckled at her 'innocent' question.

"You teasing berry."

Connie gave an apologetic smile before returning to her spot by his side. This time wrapping his arm around her hip And making herself comfortable leaning on him as he pulled her close. Her right leg on his left, slightly.

"I get it ,you know. The affection thing. Yoursaffects me differently as well."

Steven smiled against her temple. "So it's not one-sided."

"I..I don'tbelieve it ever was."

She hear his heartbeat quickened and could feel her own follow suit.

"So..There's no problem in..Going along with my heart right now."

Connie sat up turning beside him before giving him a shy kiss upon his lips. It lasted no more than three seconds but a lot was revealed. As she pulled away face heated but smiling, she looked at him the natural light giving her a heavenly glow.

" I followed mines..So it's on-AHH! MMMM~MM!"

Connie was interrupted pleasantly so by Steven's gentle yet fiery kiss. The way he held her face, the way his lips seemed to fit between hers and vice versa. The feel of his tongue making a playground of her mouth. She shivered, trembled and moaned in tearful bliss, while she kissed back returning all the heartfelt emotion she received..Letting him feel her affection for him, as he did her.

Fifteen second was all itwas..and all it needed to be for their relationship to change.

As they laughed with each other, cried joyous tears and steal affection pecks..They realized a truth, their tradition has changed.

Yes, next year they would be here or at Steven's. They would watch the snow fall as always. they would drink cocoa, listen to the wind and whatever Is playing on whoever's app, as always. The affection, the love wouldn'tbe that as only best friends..but as lovers. That thought alone prompt Connie to kiss him deeply once more before snuggling against him.

As Stevenwas about to return the favor..his phone vibrated with a quick glance they saw it was from Lars with a quick message.

_lars 11:03pm:. Everythings fine. You 2 enjoy yourselves_.

Steven smirked as he looked at his Connie before sitting her on his lap, and nuzzling up against her. All thoughts of returning to the party gone and forgotten and why wouldn't they be..They both have all they wanted, right in their hands.


End file.
